Field of the Invention
This application relates to open-graded, emulsified asphalt pavements, compositions suitable for their preparation, and methods for their preparation.
Open-graded pavements are generally defined in the paving art as aggregate blends or asphalt mixtures which have high voids content. The pavements may be prepared with either hot-mix asphalt or with asphaltic emulsions. They possess the characteristics of relatively low cost, and the ability to allow water drainage through the pavement structure. This last feature makes the pavements particularly desirable for overlays on existing high-speed highways to prevent "hydroplaning" vehicle skids caused by a film of water created between a smooth pavement surface and the tire surface.
The open-graded, emulsified asphalt pavements are of particular interest in remote areas far from plants where hot-mix asphalts are available. With the use of the emulsified asphalts, blending of the emulsions with the aggregates may be performed in blending plants set up easily in the remote areas.
With the use of emulsified asphalts in constructing open-graded pavements, several problems have, however, arisen. Because of the porous nature of the mix, the use of conventional slow setting emulsions (SS type) is not feasible. In such case, substantial amounts of the emulsion will drain from the structure (runoff) before setting occurs, resulting in loss of asphalt. The onset of rain before complete set occurs will result in the loss of even more asphalt from the pavement (washoff). Both runoff and washoff result in loss of strength in the pavement and possible environmental contamination. Therefore, to reduce these problems, the emulsions used in these applications have been weakly stabilized medium setting (MS type) so designed that they "break" when mixed with the aggregate. However, because of this early break, incomplete coating of the aggregate and poor adhesion of the asphalt and aggregate often occurs. In most cases, these results have been ameliorated by the addition of substantial quantities (5 to 15%, usually 8 to 10%, by weight relative to the weight of emulsion) of petroleum naphtha to the mixes. This results in softening of the asphalt providing better coverage and adhesion.
With the use of naphtha, new problems have arisen. First, the cost is high for the naphtha which is simply lost to the atmosphere by evaporation. Second, evaporation of the naphtha raises possible air pollution problems. Third, the hazard of fire during the operation is enhanced. Fourth, because naphtha softens the asphalt, the pavement requires considerable time to achieve full strength, and the use of heavy vehicles on the pavement before full strength is achieved may result in rutting of the surface. Therefore, it is desirable to produce open-graded emulsified asphalt paving mixes which display good aggregate coating properties and achieve desirable runoff and washoff characteristics while producing a workable mix with minimum use of naphtha and which forms pavements which develop their full strength rapidly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,957 discloses low naphtha content open graded asphalt emulsions containing ionic polyelectrolytes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,966 discloses an asphalt emulsion containing a modified starch consisting of not more than about 27 percent amylose and the balance substantially amylspectin. The modified starches disclosed in this patent are waxy or cross-linked starches which are substantially insoluble in water.
U. S. Pat. No. 3,738,852 relates to an asphalt-in-water emulsion in which there is an emulsifier consisting essentially of a mixture of water-soluble salt of a monoamine having a long chain alkyl or alkenyl group of 8 to 22 carbon atoms and a water-soluble salt of a triamine having a long chain alkyl or a alkenyl group of 8 to 12 carbon atoms. Also included in the disclosure are additives such as methyl cellulose and polyvinyl alcohol, among others.